


Lonesome Dove

by deansperrie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: J2, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperrie/pseuds/deansperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes into labor while Jared and Misha are out shooting for Supernatural season 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonesome Dove

"I'll be fine, you heard Robert, he only needs you two for a few hours for some Sam and Cas scenes," Jensen reassures

"But your due date is so close...what if something happens?" Jared worries, his hands resting on Jensen's stomach

"Nothing will happen. Look, I'll call you if something changes. I promise, you giraffe," Jensen laughs, reaching up to rest a kiss on Jared's cheek, "Me and Maggie are fine," 

Jared sighs, but nods, "Remember to call me. We'll probably be back by 6. Want me to bring you anything?" 

"I'll make dinner, but I want some of those Hostess cake things," Jensen responds

"Alright. I'll see you then. Love you J," Jared leans in and kisses the shorter man, before kissing his belly, "Bye Maggie," 

Jared was out the door after a while of coaxing, leaving Jensen alone with their dog and cat. He decides to clean up their living room, which was littered with magazines and old food wrappers. He grabs a trash bag and begins picking up the garbage, when Maggie kicks his belly. He laughs, "So you're awake?" She kicks in response, and he feels her roll around. 

Maggie wasn't exactly in his birth canal yet, but the doctor said she could situate herself at any time. He was nearing his due date--a few days away to be exact--and both him and Jared were nervous. This was their first baby, and they had been doing everything they could to ensure a healthy child. Jensen had been on so many different prenatal vitamins and diets to help the baby and himself. 

When Jensen had really bad morning sickness (more like all the time sickness), he had lost alot of weight due to not being able to hold anything down. Jared, being the worried mother hen, had made Jensen go to the doctor, who prescribed some pills that calmed the nauseous and helped him gain about more pounds. Now he was 30 pounds heavier, and honestly, he couldn't be happier. 

Both Jared and him were surprised and happy when they found out Jensen had somehow gotten pregnant. After confirming with his mom that he was born with the ability to have children, he took 3 pregnancy tests, all coming out to be positive. Since then, they found out they were having a girl and started preparing the nursery and buying her clothes and basically spoiling her before she was even born. 

Jensen was knocked out of his thoughts by a cramp in his lower back, thinking it was because he was standing too long. He sat on the couch and pulled out his phone, opening up Twitter and going through his newsfeed. He opened a new tweet, typing:

"@JensenAckles: Feels weird not being on set with my boys. Not too long until I get to rejoin them. Have fun @jarpad @mishacollins don't have any pranks go on without me." 

After he had sent the tweet, he got off the couch and walked towards his room to change out of his day clothes into some comfy sweats and Jared's oversized shirts. He tried to ignore the same dull pain in his back, but he noticed it moving around to his pelvis. He was quietly praying it was just Maggie pressing her feet into his spine and her head pushing in his hips, but he knew it wasn't that. 

He picked up his phone after throwing a shirt on, calling his mom. She picked up after a few rings, "Hey Jensen," 

"Hey mom. I have a question," He starts

"Is everything okay?" She asks

"I'm not sure. What does it mean when you have a back pain and the same pain in your lower stomach?" 

"The baby is probably moving into your canal. Jensen, you don't think she's coming yet right?" 

"I don't know. It was pretty sudden," 

"Do I need to come over? Where's Jared?" She asks, concerned

"No, no I think I'm fine. He's on set," 

"Let me know. Just go lay down and try to relax." 

After a brief goodbye, Jensen does just what his mom says, laying down and turning on Desperate Housewives, his guilty pleasure. He takes a deep breath and hopes for the best. 

 

\----

He wasn't even 4 episodes in when the pressure on his pelvis got almost unbearable in his position. He sat up, letting his legs dangle off the side of the bed. He breathes through his nose, rubbing his stomach, "Come on Mags, not yet. Please," He begs

He gets to his feet and starts to walk around the house, trying to relieve some of the pressure. Except, now that pressure moved between his legs and all around his stomach. He groaned and leaned against the doorframe as a contraction hit, his uterine muscles contracting and tightening into little balls. He bit his lip as he breathed again out of his nose, the tightening and contracting easing enough so he could get down the stairs. 

He sat on the couch, only to be hit by another wave of pain. He whimpered as his stomach tightened and tightened with every pain wave, and he saw his stomach contract and harden with the cramp. He sighed in relief as it ended, but his relief was short-lived when a gush of fluids rushed out of him, like he had pissed a thousand gallons of urine. He groaned in disgust and pain, realizing he truly was in labor. He looked around for the house phone, grabbing it quickly. 

The phone was answered within seconds, "Jen?" 

"J-Jared," Jensen moaned, almost on the brink of tears

"Jensen, everything okay?" Jared's voice turns hard with concern and worry, and he hears the movement on the other line come to a halt. 

"Jared, hate to bother you, but--," He's interrupted by a scream, his pain moving straight between his legs and pulsating throughout his spine. He's crying in pain, his stomach tightening and contracting and cramping and pushing all at once. He can feel Maggie move into her position as her head leaves a heavy pressure on his bladder. He felt like he was being impaled by a hot iron, while a wrestler punched his gut a gazillion times. 

"Jensen!" Jared screams

"I'm in fucking labor," Jensen responds, sobbing

"You're what? Has your water already broken?" He demands, and he hears the collective gasps

"Fucking yes, Jesus Christ, come on," he groans again

"Breathe Jen, I'm on the way." 

Jensen hangs up as he moves himself to a sitting position, climbing to his wobbly feet. He walks towards the guest bedroom, where they decided to birth Maggie. He lays on the bed, spreading out his legs and sighing. His eyes glance to his belly, "You ain't gonna wait are you Maggie?" 

He's answered with another contraction, and he's noticing they're about 5 minutes apart. He groans, pressing down on himself, as if he was trying to push away the pain. He had no idea how many centimeters he was dilated, but all he wanted to do was push out the pain. He moves to sitting on his knees, his stomach hanging. He's probably red-faced and covered in tears, and he is in obvious pain, but all he could think of was how soon, he'd get to hold his baby girl. 

 

By the time Jared gets home, Jensen's a sobbing mess. Jared finds him mid-contraction, laying on his back on the bed, sobbing and pleading for the pain to stop. When Jensen saw Jared, all his pain turned into happiness. Jared joined him on the bed, while their midwife followed up with his dilation, "You're already at 8 Jensen, not to long," 

"How am I that dilated? I haven't been in labor for probably 4 hours," 

"Looks like she was already dilating you without the pain." She responds, returning the blanket to cover up Jensen. 

"Can you believe it? In a few hours we get to see her," Jensen says dreamily as Jared sits behind him, Jensen between his legs. 

"I know. Guess she couldn't wait huh?" Jared joked

"Guess not." Jensen smiles.

 

That happiness was short-lived as he was finally fully dilated and ready to push. He was overcome by pain by the first few pushes, and he swore he'd never let Jared fuck him again. Jared tried not to laugh, but his hand was being crushed as Jensen pushed, the midwife counting to 10 and letting him release. They were 2 hours into pushing when Maggie's head started to emerge, and Jensen was sobbing. 

"It fucking burns," He cries

"Maggie's crowning. Not too long now," She responds, "Push!" 

He feels her head slip through, and he screams as the burning sensation increases. He pushes and pushes until he feels all the pressure slip out, falling slack against Jared's torso. His cries are soon outcried by Maggie's wails, and he can hear Jared crying behind him. Maggie's laid on his chest after she's cleaned, and he delivers the afterbirth while she's cradled in his arms. 

"Congratulations boys. I think you're waiting party is ready to see you two," The midwife smiles, referring to their full living room with all their friends and family. 

"Look at her, Jen, she's gorgeous," He whispers

"She looks just like you," Jensen responds, his finger tracing against her cheek. 

She had Jared's eyes, nose, and she had Jensen's lips, high cheekbones, and pointed ears. She was a perfect match of them both, all meshed into her beautiful face, "Let's hope she doesn't get your height," Jensen jokes

"Shut up," Jared laughs, "I love you so much," 

"I love you too,"


End file.
